The Long and Winding Road
by sabresrthebest
Summary: Kristen and Taylor are associates at Brian Epstein's record store. An encounter with the Fab Four early in their career proves to blossom into friendships, and eventually relationships. Follow the girls as they travel along the journey of musicianship with The Beatles. Not ATU. Please review!
1. A Day in The Life

Hey everyone! I'm new to the Beatles fandom, as you can see by my profile page.

A few notes about the story.

Most importantly, this is a work of FICTION. I'm assuming that if you're on this site you know what that means. Therefore, events will be made up and changed.

Another note: I have a book that lists why The Beatles wrote every song they did. Once again, in the spirit of fiction I will be changing some things.

This is a collaboration between myself and my friend, who does not have a FanFiction account.

Please review, and please PM!

Most of all, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We do not make any claims to The Beatles (I wish), their songs, or trademarks. Lyrics are all copyright of whoever wrote the song. Same with titles. Any similarities to persons real or fiction is unintentional. We make no money off of this writing, it is for entertainment purposes only.**

_**The Long and Winding Road**_

_**A Day In The Life**_

Kristen Smythe cleaned the windows of the record store at nine in the morning like she did every day. The rain from the pevious night had streaked the windows in such a fashion that it was an eyesore to look at.

"Kristen?"

"Hm?"

Taylor Jones, Kristen's very best friend, practical little sister, as well as co-worker responded: "Did the new stock come today?"

"It came yesterday while you were on your little nap break."

Taylor blushed at the mention of her siesta the previous day before questioning: "And where would they be?"

"In the basement, the room left of the studio." Kristen responded, scrubbing a spot extra clean.

"Why do we have that thing anyways?"

Moving to the next pane of glass, Kristen shrugged, "I guess so Mister Epstein can find his breakthrough act."

"Jeez Kristen," Taylor began, "You don't have to be so formal. He's on vacation."

"I do. Mister Epstein has been nothing but kind to us in letting us have the apartment above the store."

Taylor sighed and nodded: "I suppose."

"You're still young. You'll learn in time."

"You act like you're ancient."

Kristen smiled gently, while scrubbing again: "Two years more ancient."

"Hey," Taylor began, nudging her head towards the outside, "The truck is here again."

Raising an eyebrow, Kristen followed her friend's gaze outside, and sitting there was the delivery truck. "You stay here, I'll go get it."

Taylor nodded before running down to the stock room.

Kristen's long dark hair billowed around in the cold English wind as her blue eyes looked to the cloudy sky.

"Another day of rain I'd say."

Kristen nodded as the delivery man handed her the box: "I'd agree. Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome. Most of your stuff usually comes on Mondays. That was yesterday. Wonder what it is. It was an express from Epstein himself."

Kristen thanked Tony once more before wandering back into the studio with the box.

"Was that Tony?" Taylor asked as she placed a record in it's proper place.

Kristen nodded and grabbed scissors before saying: "A package from Brian."

"Open it!"

With a smile and a swift cut from the scissors, Kristen had opened the box to reveal a sleeved '45 and a note. "Smythe and Jones," she began, "Pop this onto the turntable and play it as loud as you can. It's the latest. Also, I've given these boys permission to use the studio, so don't refuse them entry."

"Great," Taylor groaned, "More sleepless nights."

Shushing her, Kristen brandished the '45, studying it. "Please Please Me." She read.

"Who's it by?"

"The Beatles."

"Hm," Taylor mused, taking the single, "When are they coming?"

"Doesn't say." Kristen answered briefly, before placing the record on the turntable. The song was short, yet it had made its' point to the girls. "That's a #1."

"You're not kidding!"

"They're pretty good." Kristen remarked.

"Should we go make sure the piano is tuned?"

"First, it's MY piano. Second, sure."

Taylor laughed and followed her friend downstairs into the basement. "You are the only one here who can play it after all."

"I know," Kristen answered, flipping the lights in the room on, "And I'm proud."

"You should be. I wish I could play."

Kristen shrugged as she tapped out a major triad, "Remember, I started when I was really little."

"You did tell me that. What age?"

After thinking a moment, Kristen answered, "I started tapping tunes at two."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"And you're not a career musician?"

Kristen sighed: "My formal education was halted when my parents died. The family that took me in didn't like it. I practiced in secret at a friend's house. Now that I'm legal, I can do whatever I bloody want and get away with it."

"That's the spirit!"

"What time is it?"

Checking the clock on the wall, Taylor answered: "Nine-thirty."

"Did you check and make sure we have enough change for the day?'

"I checked," Taylor began, "But…."

"I'll be back," Kristen sighed, getting up, "If they show up, let them in, but don't show them down here without me. Actually, come to think of it, you couldn't. I have the master key."

Shutting the piano and turning the lights off, Taylor ran upstairs after Kristen.

"Can you handle the shop for five minutes?" Kristen asked, putting her coat on.

"Absolutely."

"Just don't—have another dinner episode, okay?"

Blushing at the thought of almost burning the place down, Taylor nodded: "I won't."

"See you in five!"

"See ya!" Taylor called after Kristen.

Kristen began the short walk to the bank, enjoying the fresh and cool air. She was broken out of her momentary trance when she heard herself being called.

"Miss!"

Stopping and turning to the right, she saw four men. Looking at them, she asked cautiously: "Can I help you?"

"Yes." One answered.

"Is this the way to Epstein Records?"

Kristen nodded: "A few more down to the right."

"Thanks sweetheart," the one grinned before turning to the other three, "Come lads, we mustn't be late!"

"Welcome!" Kristen called after them.

And with that, they had gone as quickly as they had come.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Our favorite boys will show up next chapter!**


	2. Good Morning Good Morning

Thank you very much to all those who reviewed my first chapter! Much thanks and love! : D

Onwards!

**Disclaimer: **See Ch. 1

_**Good Morning Good Morning**_

By the time Kristen had returned to Epstein's, the four men she had run into had found the shop. With the door opening, the little bell rang, and all four turned to look at who had entered.

"Glad to see you boys made it," Kristen began, "What can I do for you?"

"Well honey," one started, "Right now we're looking around this precious little shop of yours."

Kristen raised an eyebrow: "First off, my name is Kristen."

"Kristen what?" another questioned.

"Smythe. Second-"

"Oi!" the third interrupted, "You're the bird that plays piano!"

"Yes, I do."

Taylor had to chuckle at Kristen's apparent annoyance with the constant interruptions. Standing in the back corner, she was able to scope everything out. Totally blocking out the conversation, she began to study the four men in the store.

The first she turned her attention to was the one who originally answered Kristen's question. He was tall, slender, and rather handsome. His eyes were brown and his nose was long. His jaw was square, and his hair was done in a bit of a wave. He obviously possessed a rather dry wit about him, as his charming smile was visible at every snide remark over the course of the conversation.

The second was particularly the most handsome out of the bunch, with an extremely boyish looking face. As he was the one currently speaking to Kristen, Taylor could see the mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes, which sat under a pair of perfect eyebrows and were framed by rather long eyelashes. His smile was just as infectious as the last's had been. About as tall as the first man, he had a rounder face, yet was still equally as slender.

The third had managed to keep himself in a corner and had not yet spoken a word. He was sifting through piles of records, and had only looked up once or twice. He looked a year or two younger than the rest, hiding his charming face behind the mop of brown hair atop his head. His brown eyes appeared to be kind, and his rather pronounced cheekbones cast an eerie shadow over his handsome face. His fingers were long and slender, highly noticeable as he flipped through the selection of music.

The fourth was the other that spoke to Kristen. He was noticeably shorter than the rest, yet possessed the same mop of brown hair atop his head. The striking difference that captivated Taylor was his eyes. They were a radiant, shining blue, and his mouth was always curved upwards into a smile. The size of his nose was another notable feature, yet Taylor found it endearing.

Switching her attention back to the conversation, Taylor smirked when she realized that they were still on the topic of piano playing.

"At the church down the road, then?" the second asked, clearly taking an interest in Kristen's hobbies.

"Yes. Now who are you four?"

"We're The Beatles," the first grinned, "I'm John Lennon."

"Paul McCartney." The second winked.

"Ringo Starr." The fourth smiled pleasantly.

Looking to the back of the room, Paul chuckled at the sight of the third, totally absorbed in his music, "And that there is George Harrison. He's a tad shy. Say 'hi' to the pretty birds, George!"

"Hi." He bid quietly, looking up for a brief second, only to blush upon meeting Kristen's eyes.

"Well Kristen Smythe the piano player," John smiled, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Taylor Jones." Kristen smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said kindly, blushing as they all looked at her.

"So I'm guessing you're here on behalf of Mister Epstein?" Kristen questioned, walking around to the back of the counter and getting the cash register set.

"Yes. If I may ask," John started, leaning up against the counter,"How do you know him? Good bloke, he is."

"You may ask. We work in exchange for rent of the apartment above the store."

Taking some more new stock to the shelves, Taylor added: "We're the only ones he trusts with his music."

"Wise man," Paul began, "Can't trust just anyone with music. It's far too precious."

Kristen nodded: "I agree wholeheartedly, Mister McCartney."

"Doll," Paul smiled, "No last name junk. The name is 'Paul' for a reason. Go on and use it. Don't be afraid."

Kristen blushed, and Taylor snickered at her friend's blunder.

"Same goes for all of us!" John announced.

"Hey! Buddy Holly!" George announced, pulling a record from an extensive row.

"George?"

"Yes?" he asked, scanning the back for track names.

"We're here to make our own records, not buy someone else's." Ringo cracked, arousing a laugh from the others.

"Ta, Ringo." George answered sarcastically, putting the record back.

"So, the studio?" John asked.

"Yes, we got Epstein's note!" Taylor smiled happily.

"Excellent, may we have a tour?'

With a half smirk, Kristen nodded: "I assure you, it's not much, but if you'll follow me, I'll lead you down."

The four men followed Kristen, and Taylor brought the back of the line.

"This place is huge." Paul marveled, as they arrived on the lower level.

Kristen walked over to the studio door and unlocked it, turning the lights on. "This is it. It's probably not what you're used to."

"Pardon me, ladies," John said, pushing past Kristen and Taylor before taking a look around, "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad it's suitable."

Nudging his head towards Kristen's piano, Paul looked to the girls: "Kristen's piano?"

She nodded and replied: "A Steinway."

Paul whistled through his teeth and grinned: "Lovely model."

"It's my prized possession." Kristen blushed.

"And it should be." Paul smiled back.

"So what are the rules, per se?" John questioned, picking at some guitar strings.

"Rules? What rules?" Taylor asked.

"You mean you don't care how later we're here?"

Kristen shook her head: "No. I'll give you a copy of the key, and stay as late as you want. Just please, no amplifiers after eleven unless it's a weekend."

"That's fair." John smiled.

"Wonderful. We shall leave you to it then." Kristen said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Ringo called as the girls were about to leave.

"Yes?" Taylor asked, turning around.

"Would you like to stay and listen a bit? Give us some critique? They seem knowledgeable, eh John?"

John slowly nodded: "Sure. But not all day. They need to get their pretty faces back to the store."

After a few minutes, they had gotten their guitars, their microphones, and drums set up. After tuning up, Paul looked to them: "Favorite song?"

Looking at each other, Kristen and Taylor shrugged in unison.

"Right, lads!" Paul exclaimed, "Love Me Do!"

With their opening song, a few minutes turned into many, as the girls began to realize that Britain's next sensation was right in front of them.

For once, Epstein may have struck gold.

**Please Review!**


End file.
